Certain package creation systems may use a package definition file to define and create a package from a flat substrate. The package definition file may contain data representing where cut lines and crease lines will be imparted upon a substrate to yield a package flat that may be folded into the three-dimensional package. In the personalized packaging situation, the dimensions and/or positions of such lines will need to vary from package to package.
When the package is actually created using machinery such as a cutter, the substrate may be subject to tension and forces that will bend the substrate as the substrate moves through the cutter. If portions of the package separate from the substrate while the substrate is still in the machine, the substrate and package may bind and get stuck on the machine. Accordingly, package designers may apply bridges, or small pieces of material that secure the package to the substrate during production but which are easy to separate as soon as production is complete.
If a package flat includes too many bridges, it will be difficult to separate the package from the substrate after production. If the package flat does not include enough bridges, the package may prematurely separate from the substrate and jam the production machine.
This document describes systems and methods that help to avoid the issues above in the package generation process.